Jewellery with different and fresh looks and appeal is often the wish of the wearer of jewelry. The desired variety can be achieved by owning a number of jewelry items, for example, several different rings, and periodically changing the ring being worn. An alternative approach is to vary the appearance of a jewelry item by detachably connecting to the jewelry item an ornamental member which alters the appearance of the overall item.
The replaceability of decorative elements in jewelry articles such as rings, pendants, earrings, necklaces, bracelets and brooches is already known where precious stone or ornamental member can be fitted through some links or magnetic mechanism, such that the wearer can detach and re-fit different ornamental elements.
A number of concepts for attaching ornamental element to jewelry are available. In most instances, such arrangements deploy means where the ornamental element is attached and detached in apparent and direct manner whereby it is highly probable that the appearance gets impaired or whereby the detachment can happen inadvertently.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,488,415 describes jewelry with interchangeable stones. The base is provided with the lid which is further provided with the hook for locking, which securely holds stone against the bezel attached to the base of the ring. Presence of lid and lock may adversely impact the aesthetics of jewelry as well as there are chances that stone may fall if the lid gets opened inadvertently.
Another U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,257 describes a detachable mounting on the jewelry which comprises a button with a pin which can be attached to the piece of the jewelry. The jewelry comprises of side walls with perforations to allow pin to pass through it. Pin is attached to the button, thus the button can be interchanged accordingly. Such mechanism of the button and pin with locking also hinders the aesthetics of the jewelry.
Another Patent US 2012/0240623 A1 (Publication No.) describes magnetic interchangeable jewelry. The base of the jewelry consists of magnet dimensioned inside to hold the decorative cap portion of the jewelry. Such magnetic setting is not completely secure as the decorative cap may fall off.
Another U.S. Pat. No. 5,355,698 describes decorative jewelry ornament comprising of a setting with a decorative piece and coupler which is formed on the setting and fastener. The coupler is present on the setting as well as decorative piece used for engaging both of them. Absence of the locking mechanism makes the engagement setting weak as the decorative piece may fall anytime.
Therefore, there is need for replaceable jewelry design which provides a secure and redundant locking system and which does not impair the appearance of the ornament.
Further, our invention makes it possible to add more than one ornamental member in jewelry which normally have only one main decorative element; and thereby further alter richness as well as aesthetical appearance.